


Dynamic Equilibrium

by SadCalad



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), cliff wedding, happy 4th anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadCalad/pseuds/SadCalad
Summary: In one of those million seconds, he fantasized about calling those eyes and ears his own and baring his heart in exchange, so as to spare a lifetime to sense and feel.





	Dynamic Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> For Emma, who dragged me into this in summer 2017. This was so long ago.

There was nothing more natural: he met those eyes and made them look his way, just to test his own sharpness against some thin skin. He sank into the chest of a man, curious to find out how much warm blood he could draw from a body.  
  
Yet the blade caught, he flicked his wrist, and there it was, a heart on the tip of his knife.  
  
Turns out he found sensitivity in a like mind. They perceived a beating aliveness in the sound of the other’s sigh, and gained insight into the withering of what they had before the detrimental consequences tumbled along.  
  
For them a moment could stretch into eternity. In one of those million seconds, he fantasized about calling those eyes and ears his own and baring his heart in exchange, so as to spare a lifetime to sense and feel. How their boundaries have blurred.  
  
Entangling, detaching, all is well in dynamic equilibrium. All endings are temporary. He allows the fall to be their embrace, just as he indulged a choice of victory and vengeance.  
  
They let the tides wash themselves against the shore of the other. In turn, they eroded each other into distorted shapes like their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Original work can be found on Lofter. This was me having fun with English, so it can be a bit choppy.
> 
> Comments much appreciated, because I'm hoping to improve :D
> 
> Happy 4th anniversary fellow fannibals, fingers crossed for season four?


End file.
